This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which may not constitute prior art.
To properly mount a tire to a wheel, the tire has to be presented and held into place so that a portion of the lower bead of the tire is pushed against the safety bead of the wheel when the starting the mounting process. This condition needs to be maintained through the mounting process. A single bead mounting process requires two revolutions by the mounting head with each revolution mounting one tire bead to the wheel. A dual bead mounting process is completed in a single revolution with both tire beads being mounted to the wheel simultaneously during this revolution.
The process of presenting the tire to the wheel with certain machinery is well known in the art. However, this process has been completed using a fixed location methodology in which all of the motions are single stroke motions with hard stopping positions. This fixed location methodology has recently encountered difficulties in tire mounting due to the introduction of new tire technology and the continuous decrease of tire aspect ratios. Thus, there is a need to provide a method and machine capable of using an adjustable location methodology for dynamic control of the present arms during the mounting process.